


My World Is You

by LyricalPary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, that's it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/pseuds/LyricalPary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wakes up to soft lips against his skin, a fluttery feeling in his tummy, and the familiar warmth of a body pressed against his own. That body belongs to the one person that he loves more than anything else and always will, so it's only natural that he smiles and turns over to greet them. The morning sun shining through the bedroom curtains makes it a little harder to see, but when his eyes finally focus on what's in front of him, Ashton finds himself staring into a sea of blue.</p>
<p>He falls in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucasashtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/gifts).



> This was just a simple drabble but I'm uploading it here because it's a little longer than I planned, and I realize that the text on my current blog theme might be a little hard to read for some, so! Yeah! Here is this random thing!
> 
> **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**

* * *

Ashton wakes up to soft lips against his skin, a fluttery feeling in his tummy, and the familiar warmth of a body pressed against his own. That body belongs to the one person that he loves more than anything else and always will, so it's only natural that he smiles and turns over to greet them. The morning sun shining through the bedroom curtains makes it a little harder to see, but when his eyes finally focus on what's in front of him, Ashton finds himself staring into a sea of blue.

He falls in love all over again.

"Morning," Ashton mutters, snaking an arm around his husband's slender waist.

Luke smiles back at him. "Morning, babe," he whispers, and he closes the small distance between them to press a kiss to Ashton's dry lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Ashton hums, content, and whispers those same exact words. He loves Valentine's Day, because five years ago on this day, he'd finally mustered up the courage to ask Luke to marry him. He almost laughs when he remembers it, since everything had gone to complete shit that day and he'd embarrassed himself at least twice. But Luke still said yes, and when Ashton carefully slid the ring onto his long finger, there had been tears of joy within those beautiful eyes. Thinking about it now, maybe that day hadn't been complete shit after all.

There's also the fact that they're still happily married, so obviously it was a great idea in the long run.

Once more, Ashton welcomes Luke's lips against his own. He also doesn't protest when Luke climbs on top of him, the feeling of their bare chests pressed together making him shiver. They'd fallen right to sleep the night before, after climbing into bed together. But right now, Luke appears to be wide awake and ready for anything—Ashton can tell, because he feels it through his husband's thin boxers. Luke is obviously hard, and from the eager kisses that he's leaving all over Ashton's collarbones, it's clear that he's hoping for morning sex.

Well, of course Ashton would never pass up such an opportunity.

Without wasting another moment, Ashton grips Luke's hips and begins to slowly grind up against him. He exhales a breathy chuckle when Luke moans from the slight friction, but he finds himself moaning as well when his husband returns the favor. 

Unfortunately, they don't get much further than that. Just when Luke slips his hand into the waistband of Ashton's boxers, the doorknob of their bedroom door begins to jiggle as someone attempts to open it. Luke and Ashton manage to spring apart just in time.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!" 

The sound of Lily's small feet pitter-patter against the wooden floor as she approaches the bed. It takes another moment for her to climb onto the mattress, but once she does, she begins jumping up and down with the biggest smile on her adorable face. 

Scratch that. If there's anyone that Ashton loves just as much as he loves his husband, it's their daughter.

"Morning, princess!" Ashton opens his arms for her to dive into, but Lily continues jumping on the mattress, ever the energetic one.

"It's my birthday!" she exclaims, clapping excitedly. 

That's right, today is not only Valentine's Day. As fate would have it, it's also Lily's birthday, which makes it even more special. She may be excited about it right now, but the night before she  _refused_  to think about anything else. It was hard enough to get her to calm down and go to sleep, so they can only imagine how hyperactive she'll be after today's events.

"Is it really?" Luke asks, pretending to be clueless. When Lily nods that it's true, he goes on to ask, "So how old are you now, Lily petal?"

Lily pauses for a brief moment before sticking up two fingers. "Three!"

If that isn't the most adorable thing in the entire universe, then Ashton doesn't know what is. Her incorrect hand gesture brings forth giggles from both Luke and Ashton, and while she probably doesn't know why they're laughing, Lily ends up giggling, too. 

Just for the hell of it, Ashton initiates his secret attack by suddenly reaching forward and tickling Lily's tummy, causing her to squeal in surprise. She attempts to make an escape but falls down in the process, and now that she's lying in between the two of them, both Luke and Ashton tickle her mercilessly. It's partly because they enjoy the sound of their daughter's laughter, but it's also a form of revenge for interrupting their 'alone time' a couple of minutes before. Oh well, they'll have plenty of time for that tonight. 

Once they've finally managed to drag themselves out of bed (thanks to Lily's pleading), Ashton makes breakfast while Luke helps Lily set the table. Since she's the birthday girl, Ashton fixes her favorite; peanut butter spread on toast with banana slices on top, and a scrambled egg. He'd gotten over the disappointment long ago when it turned out that Lily didn't like Vegemite. Well, at least she shares his love for bananas. 

"What are we talking about?" Ashton asks as he brings the food to the table. Luke and Lily had been going on and on about something, but he'd only heard bits of it here and there while he focused on cooking.

Luke lifts Lily into the air and sets her down in a chair at the table, then glances up at Ashton with an amused expression on his face. 

"Apparently, you promised our daughter seven horses for her birthday."

Ashton laughs in disbelief. "What?" 

Luke only shrugs. "Hey, I'm just repeating what she told me."

"Ponies!" Lily chimes in. When Ashton sets the food onto her plate, she grins up at him, missing teeth and all. "Dankyoo daddy."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Ashton leans down and plants a kiss on the top of her head. After taking his own seat across from Luke and next to Lily, he asks, "Now, what's this about seven ponies?"

"I want..." Lily sets down her peanut butter and banana toast to hold up her fingers. This time it's the correct amount. "This many ponies."

Luke hums as he sips from his mug of coffee. "Seven ponies is a lot, though... wouldn't one be better instead?"

"Nuh-uh," Lily instantly replies with a shake of her head. She then attempts to explain her reason for wanting seven toy ponies, but with the food in her mouth and the fact that she stammers when speaking fast, it comes out as a bunch of gibberish. It's cute gibberish, though, and Ashton snorts as he lifts up his thumb and wipes away the peanut butter from the corner of Lily's mouth. 

"We'll see what we can do, okay princess?"

"'Kay!"

Seven ponies sure is a lot, but Ashton doesn't doubt that she'll get her wish later in the day at her surprise birthday party. After all,  _everyone_  knows about Lily's love for ponies and legos, so she's bound to receive many of them as gifts. The reason that she's specifically asking for ponies is most likely because they got her a brand new lego set for Christmas, so now she wants something different and hey, you can't blame her. 

The rest of the day goes like this: the daddies spend the morning giving Lily their undivided attention, which is relatively simple because she seems content to watch cartoons with them the entire time. However, when it's finally time to get ready to go to grandma Anne Marie's house, Lily isn't as cooperative as they had hoped. It takes way too long to help her get dressed into something nice, since she refuses to wear any of the pretty dresses that Luke picks out for her. Yet when Ashton comes into the room and asks her what she would like to wear, Lily picks out one of the dresses that had already been suggested to her. This just proves that toddlers really are enigmas.

Luckily, it only takes about twenty minutes to find her a matching pair of shoes. Yeah, it sometimes takes longer than that on a bad day, but finding lost shoes is one of the many requirements that comes with being parents. At least they make it to his mother's house on time, which is when the real fun begins.

Ashton watches Lily run around with her birthday hat on her head and a thrilled smile on her face. A few of the children from her daycare show up not long after the party begins, but most of the attendants are family members and friendly neighbors. Then, things get  _really_  interesting when Calum and Michael finally show up—and they're carrying a teddy bear about five times Lily's size. Like, they appreciate the sentiment and all, especially since Lily goes completely bananas when she sees it. But Luke expresses his worries when he says that that thing could literally suffocate her due to it's size. His worries are slightly put to rest when Ashton promises that he'll make sure that the bear is in a position where it'll never be able to fall on top of her.

Things get even more wild when it's time to sing Happy Birthday. Lily ends up crying afterwards (toddlers  _always_  cry on their birthday, for some unknown reason that Ashton will probably never find out), but she calms down when papa Luke is holding her in his arms and her face is buried in the crook of his neck. Despite the sniffles that escape her every now and then, Lily looks exceptionally pleased when there's a slice of cake in front of her. Then Ashton gets to watch as his baby girl gets her pretty dress all dirty with icing and crumbs. If he takes more pictures than was necessary, well, no one else has to know.

Just as they had expected, Lily receives numerous toy ponies when it's time for her to open the gifts. She only spends a little while playing with them, though, because her sugar rush and excitement begins to die down as the cake digests in her tummy. Eventually she ends up falling asleep while sitting in Ashton's lap, so he carries her upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms and tucks her in for the night, making sure to kiss her forehead before he leaves the room.

Now that the party is over and the guests have all gone, Ashton gets to go on a date with his  _Valentine_. Same as the year before, he and Luke spent the entire day with Lily and now they get to have the night to themselves, which doesn't happen often anymore. In fact, Ashton thanks his mother probably twelve times before she practically kicks them out, telling them to go and have a bit of adult fun for once. They don't need to be told twice.

Luke takes him to a nice restaurant in the middle of the city, somewhere that they haven't been before but have definitely heard of. Maybe it's sickening that they spend the entire dinner exchanging sultry glances, playing footsie beneath the table, and touching each other's hands. Maybe it's sickening that they're behaving like teenagers again, a time when their love was still blossoming and everything was new and exciting. Maybe all of it is sickening, but maybe it isn't. Ashton is far too happy to care that they're acting like teenagers or newlyweds, and hey, it's much better than being in a boring marriage where he's constantly miserable. 

Ashton isn't miserable with Luke and he never will be. He loves and adores his family more than anything.

The date doesn't come to an end when they arrive home, either. They had planned to drive back to Ashton's mother's house and pick Lily up after dinner, even though Anne Marie had told them that she'd gladly have her granddaughter spend the night. But because they had a bit of time left and the night was technically still young, of course they would take the opportunity to finish what they had started that morning.

"Luke," Ashton murmurs against his husband's lips, his breathing harsh and uneven from their heavy make out session on the couch. Even so, he giggles. "Be my Valentine?"

It fills him with joy when Luke giggles, too.

"Of course," he replies, pausing to suck on Ashton's bottom lip. It elicits a sharp moan from the other, and when he pulls back again to stare into his lover's eyes, he smiles. "I love you... always. You know that, right?" 

"Of course," Ashton whispers; and although he's heard those same words a thousand times, it never fails to incite butterflies in his stomach. And well, that just means that it's  _real_. "I love you, too, Luke."

When Luke leans forward and captures his lips into another breathtaking kiss, it feels just as real.

***

The next morning, Ashton's entire body aches so much that he wonders if he'd slept on a pile of spikes. The funny thing is, none of the aches that he feels are from sex, because as far as he remembers, they didn't even get to that part last night. 

After glancing around the living room in confusion, Ashton looks down to find Luke still sleeping soundly beneath him, fully clothed and all. Apparently they were far more exhausted than they'd realized, since they both fell asleep after making out and  _before_  getting to the actual sex—which is definitely not what the plan was when they'd gone home. Ashton can't help but laugh at the way that things turned out, and his giggles are what rouses Luke from his sleep.

"What time is it?" he groans, looking just as confused as Ashton had been mere moments before.

"No clue," Ashton admits. He reaches down and brushes a strand of hair from Luke's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"...I think that my neck is broken."

Ashton giggles again. "Me too. Guess that means that we're getting old, huh? I mean, yesterday was Lily's birthday and tomorrow she'll be applying for college! Oh god, what if my hair goes grey by then?"

Instead of taking his worries seriously, Luke lets out a high pitched laugh and pulls Ashton closer until their chests are pressed against one another. Even with bed hair, tired eyes, and last night's clothes on, he's undeniably gorgeous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll get grey hairs together. Okay?"

"And just how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ashton grumbles. But to be honest, it kind of does. "Will you still think that I'm sexy when I have to wear reading glasses 'cause my eyes don't work so well anymore?"

Luke snorts. "You already wear glasses, dork. But yeah, I will."

"Okay, but will you push me around in my wheelchair when my legs no longer work?"

"Only if you push me in mine, too."

"And would you still want to be my Valentine?"

"I would." Luke's hand comes around to find his, and when he intertwines their fingers, the sincerest of smiles graces his features. "I'll always be your Valentine, your husband, and the father of our children... er, the  _other_  father."

"Children," Ashton mutters to himself. They have a child right now, but if they wanted, they could have  _children_. Maybe it's still a little too early to discuss a second child, but at least he knows that Luke would want one in the future. "I like the sound of that."

Luke arches his brows. "Do you?"

"Mhm. I really do." 

Without another word, Ashton leans down and kisses him. He'd love nothing more than to have another child, but as for now, he'll enjoy what he  _does_  have, which includes the perfect man that he had the privilege of marrying. The second thing that he has is time, which they didn't use very wisely the night before—but that's okay, because they make up for it right there on the living room couch.

Just the way that Ashton likes it.

 


End file.
